Petits mensonges
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: "Tu peux continuer de fuir, Tsuna, tes petits mensonges finiront par te rattraper." Tsuna, l'histoire de son déni, de sa fuite apeurée loin de la vérité et de ses conséquences. Mini-OS, Tsuna-centric.


Hum hum... la petite chose que voilà est un peu spéciale. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais faire quelque chose de focalisé sur Tsuna (oui, car je suis une Tsuna-fangirl, au cas où vous en douteriez) et particulièrement sa relation avec ses parents. Car comme le dit TV Tropes, qui est, rappelons-le, la bible de la fangirl, les parents de Tsu-Tsu ne peuvent pas VRAIMENT être considérés comme des modèles. Et pas seulement Iemitsu ; Nana aussi est particulièrement exécrable avec notre pitit héros au début.

Bref, j'étais partie là-dessus mais au final, comme toujours, j'ai vaguement dévié vers autre chose... c'est un peu confus, c'est un peu bizarre, c'est un peu de l'expérimentation pure et dure, mais c'était néanmoins sympathique à écrire. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, le thème des mensonges à madashes2ashes et sa fabuleuse saga _Flames and Family_, et j'ai écouté pour l'écrire la chanson _Complici_ du duo Musica Nuda.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Petits mensonges<span>

Tu n'as pas toujours été enclin à fuir, Tsuna. Tu ne t'en souviens pas toi-même mais il y a eu une période de ta vie où tu savais appeler à l'aide. Tu avais peur, c'est vrai, tu étais terrifié, mais il y avait cette chaleur en toi qui t'empêchait de battre en retraite. Tu t'effondrais sur tes pieds minuscules et tu pleurais à t'en déchirer la voix, à grands cris enfantins et haut-perchés.

Tu appelais, effrayé mais sans jamais reculer, porté par la chaleur, porté par le sang fier qui coulait dans tes veines. Tu savais, inconsciemment, atteindre en toi l'écho de ce que tu appellerais plus tard _Blood of Vongola_, de cette noblesse dont tu es le triste héritier.

Tu as commence à fuir après que Timoteo eut scellé en toi le pouvoir de ta Flamme. _Cet enfant a le pouvoir_, ah, ce vieil idiot savait lire les lignes, mais jamais les interpréter. Plutôt que te laisser t'imprégner de ce _pouvoir_, il l'a enfermé, te retirant ta seule défense. Ses intentions étaient sans doute bonnes, tu t'en convaincs sans cesse depuis que tu sais la vérité — sans pouvoir ignorer cette partie de toi qui murmure _le chemin vers l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_.

Ta couardise naquit à ce moment, conséquence de tes peurs sans courage pour aller avec. Fuir, fuir, éviter les conflits qui semblaient — qui semblent — te poursuivre avec avidité. Fuir cette bête invisible, fuir pour ne pas voir. Déjà à l'époque, tu voyais les choses plus fort et plus vite que les autres. Tu craignais cette acuité et préférais ignorer la voix de ton intuition, fuyant même en toi-même, reniant ton héritage morcelé dont Timoteo n'avait scellé que la mauvaise part.

Tu as tellement pleuré lorsque ton père est reparti… Tu avais peur de cet homme blond et trop bruyant, mais uniquement cette fois-ci, tu as tendu la main vers lui. Tu te sentais vulnérable, comme arraché à une part de toi-même. Tes joues étaient trempées de larmes alors que tu t'agitais dans les bras de ta mère, appelant à l'aide une dernière fois. Iemitsu aurait pu se retourner, tu sais, il aurait pu comprendre la différence entre tes pleurs habituels et tes cris de douleur, mais il a souri, trop de dents et de rires d'ogres et pas assez d'oreilles pour t'entendre, pauvre enfant.

(Aveuglé par tes pleurs, tu t'es blotti contre ta mère, cherchant sa chaleur rassurante. Elle t'a reposé au sol et ordonné de te calmer, et tu as hurlé, ton cœur palpitant dans ta gorge sous l'angoisse qui envahissait le vide creusé par Timoteo.)

Aujourd'hui, tu te dis que ce n'était pas si grave, tu affirmes que Nana était courageuse de t'élever seule et de toujours attendre fidèlement ton père, et tu fermes tes yeux aux visions qui tentent de t'assiéger. Mens-toi donc, Tsuna, dis-toi que jamais tu n'as vu les regards déçus que Nana posait sur toi en cherchant en toi la trace inexistante de ton père.

Il y a tant de petits mensonges semés au gré de tes rencontres. Des petites fleurs aux pétales délicats que tu déposes sur la tombe de ta sincérité. Il faut se méfier des gens honnêtes, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Les gens honnêtes font les plus petits mensonges, ceux qui mûrissent en arbres fleuris, ceux qui donnent les fruits les plus juteux. Ceux dont les graines minuscules répandent les grandes trahisons.

Petites graines plantées dans ton cœur par amour — jamais ta mère n'a su pourquoi tu portais un uniforme deux fois trop grand pour toi. Tu avais tellement, tellement peur de la décevoir encore plus, mais tu avais tellement, tellement envie qu'elle aperçoive les bleus d'elle-même, et qu'elle t'offre encore une fois son sein tendre contre lequel tu aurais voulu te blottir en pleurant.

(Tu te dis que c'est mieux ainsi, que ton petit secret peut rester enterré au pied de ton arbre mensonger — que tu peux supporter les accolades de Yamamoto en serrant les dents et en oubliant ton dégoût de la proximité.)

Tu entends Reborn dire que le Ciel est ouvert et doit les envelopper tous. Mais tu sais que le Ciel doit dessiner la frontière entre les éléments en utilisant les fruits du mal. Tu sais que les racines de l'édifice s'enfoncent profondément dans la terre ensemencée de tes secrets.

Ce n'est pas que tu n'aimes pas Iemitsu, tentes-tu de croire. Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas de la haine. Tsuna ne hait pas. Tsuna, gentil, altruiste, sage, maladroit petit Tsuna ne sait pas haïr. C'est le fruit le plus coloré, le plus délicieux de tout ton verger de mirages, et ils y mordent tous avidement, se repaissant de son goût sucré — tous, oui, tous, même Reborn, même celui dont tu pensais qu'il arriverait à te voir comme tu étais.

Dans le fond tu n'as pas tort, ce n'est pas de la haine. C'est une indifférence froide à t'en glacer le sang qui te saisit en la présence de ton géniteur. Tu déguises d'un sourire le vide béant dans ton cœur. Tu construis une barricade pour te protéger du vent qui s'y engouffre, apportant avec lui l'image d'un large dos qui s'éloigne en ignorant ta peine.

Tu le sais, Tsuna, que ce n'est pas de la haine, qu'Iemitsu en partant ce jour-là a simplement brisé le lien qui vous unissait, t'empêchant de le haïr tout comme de l'aimer. Il aurait encore pu le réparer des années plus tard, en arrivant au moment où ton pouvoir à peine libéré te rendait confus. Il lui aurait suffi de chercher à t'entendre, mais il a préféré te jeter au combat, en face de Xanxus et d'un destin dont tu ne voulais pas.

Tu n'en veux toujours pas, mais c'est un autre arbre, un autre fruit dont le jus doucereux engourdit les sens de ceux qui y goûtent.

Cours, Tsuna, continue de fuir et d'échapper aux ronces de tes propres fleurs empoisonnées. Tu crains leur griffure, tu crains leurs branches courbées comme des mains dont les doigts effilés s'enroulent autour de tes chevilles, tu crains les sourires gravés dans leur écorce friable — tu sais qu'il suffit de gratter un peu pour que le sourire se transforme en rictus.

(Tu te hais d'espérer que quelqu'un grattera un jour dans l'écorce, pour te voir tel que tu es, et parvienne encore à t'aimer. Tu y as presque cru avec Reborn. Tu y as presque cru avec Enma. Mais l'ombre de ton héritage leur a tendu les fruits, et eux aussi ont oublié ce que tu es au profit de ce que tu dois être.)

À présent tu regrettes de ne plus savoir appeler à l'aide. Tes bras enchaînés par les anneaux que tu portes ne peuvent plus se tendre vers une silhouette salvatrice. Tes larmes ont séché, drainées jusqu'à la dernière goutte par les épreuves de la vie que tu mènes. Même ta voix te semble étrangère, calme et autoritaire, et que certains — Gokudera — écoutent comme si elle déversait toutes les vérités du monde.

(Tu te demandes où est passé le bégaiement de ton enfance.)

Tu as perdu ta confiance, pauvre âme, à force de la donner sans y croire. Tes amis t'aiment et te respectent, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de te sentir comme le reflet à la surface du miroir. Tu te dis que tout va bien, mais tu te vois frapper la glace de tes poings ensanglantés, les larmes que tu ne sais plus verser débordant sur ton visage en ruissellements grotesques, ta bouche s'ouvrant sur des hurlements silencieux.

(Tu détournes la tête pour ne plus voir le monstre que tu es vraiment, cette créature misérable et difforme au milieu d'un jardin où les fleurs dégagent le même parfum entêtant que l'opium.)

Tu regardais le ciel, avant, quand tu avais encore cette chose merveilleuse appelée espoir. Allongé sur le sol, tes blessures physiques cachées par ton uniforme trop grand, tu observais le ciel qui s'étendait à perte de vue, tu souhaitais voler, tu souhaitais monter vers lui et te perdre dans ses profondeurs infinies.

Désormais que tu sais voler, que tu as appris que le ciel n'est pas infini et que tenter de s'y perdre est le meilleur moyen de tourner en rond, tu ne sais plus où lever les yeux pour consoler tes blessures du cœur.

Tu mens à ta mère lorsque tu la vois. Elle est très fière que son fils soit un grand homme d'affaires comme son père ; tu te flagelles à chaque mot, chaque sourire, chaque mensonge qui quitte tes lèvres avec la souplesse de l'habitude. Comme Iemitsu, Nana te semble un être lointain, détaché de toi-même, et tu fais silencieusement le deuil de ce souvenir de chaleur et de protection qu'elle représentait.

(Tu te surprends de la facilité avec laquelle cette nouvelle coupure se fait — c'est que tu as déjà fait ton deuil, Tsuna, depuis que tu as commencé à lui mentir, depuis que tu portes ton uniforme trop grand.)

Tu as tenté de croire à tes propres mensonges, d'oublier ce que tu es pour ne plus souffrir de ce que tu dois être, mais ton intuition maudite t'a empêché de goûter la douceur des fruits qui poussent en toi. Leur jus t'a semblé amer, leur chair immangeable, leur odeur suffocante.

Tu peux continuer de fuir, Tsuna, tes petits mensonges finiront par te rattraper. Tu t'épuiseras dans une course que tu ne peux pas gagner, et ils te frapperont au moment où tu seras le plus faible, lorsque tu reprendras ton souffle. Tu peux marcher, tu peux voler, tu peux disparaître, mais le miroir sera toujours là, avec sa créature difforme, ses fruits colorés et ses fleurs capiteuses.

Tu continueras d'y voir les ombres violacées de tes arbres aux troncs noueux, et près d'eux les silhouettes des personnes que tu aimes, occupées à s'abreuver du nectar de tes illusions. Elles aussi ignorent tes bras immobiles qui tirent sur leurs liens pour essayer de les atteindre, tout comme le dos immense de ton souvenir, et tu entends l'écho du rire d'ogre, tu vois le sourire plein de dents, tu respires l'odeur des fleurs qui fanent doucement sur ta tombe de sincérité-

xxx

- Ça va suffire comme ça, Tsuna, murmure la voix d'Iemitsu.

Une pensée lancée au milieu de sa confusion, alors que des morceaux de souvenirs lui reviennent doucement. Il cherche machinalement l'illusionniste des yeux, ignorant pour le moment les regards incrédules et blessés de son audience.

Mukuro. Tsuna ne peut penser à personne d'autre qui forcerait ainsi les portes de son esprit pour lui faire évacuer le poison accumulé en lui depuis des années. Personne d'autre qui aurait pu remarquer les instants de faiblesse dans son armure presque parfaite.

Ses petits mensonges l'ont rattrapé. Devant ses Gardiens, devant Reborn, devant Iemitsu et Nana. Il ouvre la bouche, mais sa gorge est douloureuse et sèche après le flot de paroles qu'il vient de déverser, et il se sent pâlir devant son auditoire. Il peut voir dans leurs yeux qu'il est devenu la créature du miroir, que celui qu'il doit être s'est envolé comme un mirage en même temps qu'il — que _Mukuro_ — a piétiné les fruits du diable.

- Fils, dit Iemitsu d'une voix tremblante.

Ils doivent le haïr désormais, c'est certain. Sans ses mensonges, il n'est rien, juste une épave, un fantôme, il ne peut pas répondre à leurs attentes, oui, c'est certain, ils vont l'abandonner désormais, il n'a pas su se protéger de lui-même, comment s'attendent-ils à ce qu'il arrive à les protéger eux…

Nana a devancé son mari. Elle interrompt les paroles emmêlées de son fils en posant une main ferme contre sa bouche. Puis, le forçant dans l'étreinte qu'elle aurait dû lui donner dès le début, elle passe une main dans ses cheveux. Dans son cou, elle reçoit les premières larmes qu'il a versées depuis des années.


End file.
